On Wings of Ivory
by Mukuro Meki
Summary: Au 4th year. Harry gets a girlfriend, normal right? Well as we all know Harry just can't do normal, so how does he react when her secret comes out? And how will it change things when it does? WIP: Challenge fic, Rated for later chapters


**A/N:** So I thought I'd try my hand at a challenge fic, so I chose to attempt Golden Steel's _My Girlfriend Is A What?!_ challenge. So without further ado.

 **Challenge Summery:** Harry's girlfriend has a secret; she's not human, but a magical creature. What happens when she receives her creature inheritance and then passes it on to Harry?

 **Rules:**

No Slash

Can't use werewolves, vampires, or veelas

Happens during 4th or 5th year

Harry does not have _**ANY**_ creature blood. His girlfriend must convert him somehow

Harry (and his girlfriend if necessary) learns about his new race from an older member of the same race (parents).

Harry and his girlfriend can use magic to disguise themselves as human

Harry and his girlfriend keep their true forms a secret, at least in the beginning

Harry must become a skilled Occlumens and possibly legilimens

 **4th Year Only:** In the graveyard, Harry's new creature blood changes Voldemort. Whether this cripples him or empowers him is up to you.

 **5th Year:** Harry has to be more prepared for the Department of Mysteries. The battle must be better than in cannon.

 **Recommendations:**

Crossover; using a creature from another book, movie, or game. _**Mostly references**_

Some Dumbledore and Weasley __bashing _ **Neglectful Dumbledore not malicious**_

Snape as a mentor and doesn't hate Harry as much. If used, Snape must be of the same race.

Pairing with Hermione, Luna, Daphne, OC, or either Patil twin (or both.) __Harry does not have to start story with the same girl as his girlfriend.

Soul bond and/or harem. _**Mate bond, possible triad**_

Harry and his girlfriend can use magic specific to their race. _**So a yes**_

Harry and his Girlfriend learn how to use a melee weapons specific to their race (preferably not a regular sword.)

Harry and his Girlfriend have have animagus forms. If it is before the creature inheritance change the form to be a hybrid of the two. If they learn after make their form match the creature.

Harry is heir to Slytherin **BY CONQUEST ONLY** and/or another non-founder, non-Merlin line. He gains access to a specialized form of magic through this line. _**Maybe, I'm not sure yet.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that you may recognize. If I did Harry definitely wouldn't have ended up with his stalker.**

"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione goodbye, then wheeled the trolly bearing Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.

"What's that?" he snarled, starring at the envelope his nephew still had in hand. "If it's another form for me to sign you've got another-"

"It's not." said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" snapped Uncle Vernon. "You Haven't got a godfather!"*

"Yes I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my dad's best friend," here Harry paused and looked around before saying, "and I think the rest of this is best spoken of in private."

Nodding at his Uncle's slight shift of the eyes Harry pushed his trolly to his uncle's car and to what looked to be the start of an interesting summer.

Upon arriving at #4 Harry turned to his uncle and feeling the need to clear the air, spoke. "Thank you for picking me up. Is it alright to speak with you and Aunt Petunia after I put everything away?"

Receiving what sounded like a positive Harry popped the boot and retrieved his school supplies before disappearing into the house.

A short while later Harry came down to find both his aunt and uncle sitting at the kitchen table. Putting on a pot of tea Harry decided to charge a head into a conversation that could either blow up in his face or start to build a bridge that will make life better for them in the long run.

"Where's Dudley?" Asked Harry pulling down some cups and going about preparing himself and his relatives tea.

"He's off with his friends, always so popular my Duddy." Sniffed Petunia as Harry placed a cup in front of her and then taking a seat.

Taking a deep breath Harry spoke. "So this year I found out that I have a Godfather. Not only that but that he was accused of a crime and imprisoned without trial. It was one of the main reasons I was left here the way I was."

Harry nodded at the dark look that crossed his uncle's face. "Those _FREAKS_ left you on our doorstep with nothing but a note and assumed that we had the means to take you in." A vain pulsing across his forehead as he growled out that statement.

Taking a sip of his tea Harry took another deep breath to try to keep his calm before speaking again. "I understand that and I understand that you don't particularly care for me either. However their culture dictates that their children reach the age of majority at age 17. After I reach that age we never have to see each other again, but you are my family and I would like it if we could start over with things."

Turning the tea cup nervously in her hands Petunia spoke. "Start over how, you are still like your mother and if we are being honest we haven't been the best relatives towards you. That is also not including the financial burden you being here causes. With Vernon being the only one working I'm not sure that we wouldn't start resenting the situation all over again.

Refilling all three cups Harry spoke looking thoughtful. "If I could trouble you uncle, for another ride to London or maybe some change so I could catch a lorry I could check with my bank and see if I could convert some money over."

"And what money do you plan to convert boy?" Vernon asked, sounding more stern than he meant to.

"My father came from an old family and he had a trust fund set up for my education. I would need to speak to a teller and see what restrictions are on the account, if any. If I can I will withdraw and have some converted over. Its all an if at the moment though." Said Harry.

"And why would you do that boy?" Vernon asked.

"Because, we are family and all I ever wanted was to be a part of one. I cant promise we will always get along or that I can even get the money but if I can't then I will try to get a summer job or something so I can help out where I can." Sighed Harry as he finished his cup of tea.

Nodding her head in understanding Petunia spoke once more, "is that all or was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Happy about being given an opening Harry spoke up again. "I had two more things I wanted to ask about actually. First, if I could, I would like to continue my normal education. I should be able to pay for that with my trust fund at least. Secondly I would like to pack up Dudley's things from the room you've let me use, maybe put them in the attic or the garage until Dudley can look through it all."

"Alright boy you can do that, but how do you plan to continue your schooling. I wont have strangers traipsing about my house, let alone pay them to do so." Vernon said firmly.

"Of course not uncle, I would like to research it a bit maybe find a facility that offers classes at the beginning of every summer. As it would be education related my trust fund should cover all expenses involved. I would just need you, my legal guardians, to set everything up."

"And why would you want to finish your _**normal**_ education? Do you not plan to stay in that world?" Petunia asked curiously.

Looking thoughtful Harry took a moment before he answered. "I don't know what I want to do yet, I'm 13. I would like to keep my options open, this side has a lot more in the career options to choose from. I would like to look into them. Strangers here don't know my name or look to me to fix all their problems. I wont have a job just because I want it, I'll have to earn it and to do that I'll need to complete my education."

"You mean to tell me that some of your kind can look and act like _normal_ people?" Asked a shell shocked Vernon.

Taking a long look at his uncle Harry spoke once more. "Yes, but it is far easier for those who came for other regular families."

"I see," grunted Vernon before looking at his nephew, "well get on with it boy; I'll leave you some money tomorrow so you can catch a lorry. I expect you to pay me back when you are able."

"Yes sir." Nodded Harry before he got up, cleaned the cups and headed upstairs to start on his room.

~*~ Next Morning ~*~

Waking up early Harry dressed and headed downstairs to start the day. Upon entering the kitchen he saw his aunt twisting her hands while looking at a sheet of paper on the table. Wanting to keep the olive branch out he sat down next to his aunt. "What has you so worried Aunt Petunia?"

Startled at the noise Petunia looked up. "Oh Harry, its just you." Looking back down at the paper she answered. "This is Dudley's End of Year report. While most is of this is well expected by now, they have stuck him on a very strict diet. He's not going to like it and the only thing I can think to do is put everyone on one."

Holding out his hand he asked. "May I see that for a moment?" Receiving a nod and the paper he looked them over. 'Excessive bullying, not that big of a shocker really.' He thought. 'Neither are the horrible grades, he never really liked his studies.' Eyes scanning further down the page his eyes he spotted what he was looking for.

Reading over the strict dieting options Harry spoke. "It says here that they want him on a 2000 calorie diet. However you said he was a boxer correct?" Receiving another nod he continued his train of thought. "Then if we can find a way to have him train during the summer we can safely up his calorie intake. I'm not sure by how much. But after that we can divvy up the calories between meals and snacks. We'll have to plan the meals beforehand maybe pick up a cookbook or two, maybe see if Uncle Vernon will let us turn part of the basement into a workout room."

Seeing a look of surprise cross her face Harry stood and went to prepare breakfast. Mindful of the new diet he didn't make nearly as much. He was just placing the plates on the table when the rest of the family came down.

Vernon seeing the smaller portions nodded to his wife as he sat down and started to eat. While both adults seemed to be preparing to whether a massive tantrum Harry set himself to cut it off. Nibbling on a piece of bacon Harry spoke to his cousin for the first time since the previous summer. "Morning Dud."

"What do you want, Freak?" Dudley demanded, sounding somewhere between agitated and pouting.

"Just wondering what weight class you fight in." Harry chirped, ignoring the freak comment.

"The Heavy Weight class, obviously. Why?" Dudley asked sounding suspicious.

"And if Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia found a way for you to train during the summer would you?"

Picking at his eggs Dudley seemed to be thinking before answering. "Yes, I would. Why?"

"Because, if we can find a way for you to train we can adjust your diet. It will keep you from having to eat grapefruit." At the word grapefruit Harry fake shuddered, earning a snort from Dudley.

During this exchange the two adults watched and contemplated their options. Finishing his breakfast Vernon pulled out his wallet and handed Harry a 20 pound note. "Here boy, this should get you there and back. Also my boss has advised me to get myself and my family passports, see if you can get one. If not let me know tonight."

"Yes Sir." Harry said before cleaning up the dishes.

As Vernon walked to the door Dudley joined him. Harry heard them talking over thew sound of the running water.

"Dad, why did you give the freak money?" Dudley asked sounding curious.

"Because Dudley," and here Vernon sounded strained, "he is family and we are going to start treating him as such." After that the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard.

After placing the dishes in the rack to dry Harry turned to his aunt and spoke. "Well I best get going."

"Do you know what time you will be back?" Petunia asked as she looked up from her tea.

"I don't, it may take awhile. Hopefully before dark but at least before dinner." Harry said. Receiving a nod Harry left the house.

~*~ One Hour Later ~*~

After getting off at Charring Cross Harry took his time to slip into the Leaky Cauldron. Keeping his head down he hastily made his way out the back and towards Gringotts, weaving through the crowds all the while.

Arriving at the marble stairs Harry smiled thinking as he climbed, 'At least here it doesn't that I'm famous. I'm just another customer.' Nodding in respect to the guards as he walked in.

Deciding it would be a good idea to to pull out some money from his vault he stepped into the nearest line. While waiting Harry glanced around, not seeing anyone he knew he took note of the other desks in the area and the lines at each.

Reaching the head of the line Harry made sure to have his key ready before going to an open teller. "I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault please." Said Harry as he held out his key to the teller.

Scrutinizing the the key momentarily he grunted and then called over another goblin. Handing the key back to Harry. "Follow him, Mr. Potter."

Bowing his head slightly Harry said a quick thank you before following a very familiar goblin towards the carts. Rounding the corner Harry spoke. "It's good to see you again Griphook, how have you been?"

"I am doing well Mr. Potter," Griphook said looking surprised, "I am surprised that you recognize me."

Climbing into the cart that pulled up Harry sat down and looked at Griphook. Who could forget the first goblin they ever met? Also can this thing go faster?"

Chuckling slightly Griphook replied. "You would be surprised, Mr. Potter, and it is one speed only."

Nodding in understanding Harry sat back and enjoyed the break neck speeds, sudden turns, and stomach dropping plummets. And as like before he tried to remember the way, failing miserably. Their arrival was heralded by a sudden stop and Griphook jumping out of the cart with a, "key please."

Stepping out of the cart himself Harry handed Griphook his key. As Griphook did his thing with the door Harry decided to ask him what was on his mind. "So Griphook, would there be anyone here that would be able to assist me in obtaining legal documentation or at least point me in the right direction?"

"Your account manager should be able to be of assistance Mr. Potter." Griphook said as the vault door opened.

"If it is allowed Griphook, you are welcome to call me Harry." And more to himself said, "you know, no matter how much I take out this vault never seems to empty."

"That is because this is just your trust vault Mr...Harry, it refills annually to a set amount."

Nodding his head Harry filled his pouch full of coins. Gathering another handful he walked back over to Griphook. "Just one more question. How would I go about seeing my account manager?"

Hearing the genuine curiosity Griphook looked at the young heir. "You should have been receiving monthly statements and other such correspondence from your manager Mr. Potter, Harry. Are you saying that this is not the case?"

Not wanting to offend the goblin Harry took a moment to think over what he wished to say. "If they have been sent, of which I have no doubt of, I have not received them. However my mail has been intercepted in the past, maybe something similar is happening with this?"

"That may be, however it must be rectified immediately. Come Mr. Potter let us get you an appointment with your account manager."

"Thank you Griphook, take this for your trouble." Harry said handing Griphook the gelleons he picked up.

Upon reaching the bank lobby Griphook directed Harry over to another desk and instructed him on what to say before heading back to his duties. Looking at the signs Harry stepped into the line that stated Appointments/Appraisals.

Once it was his turn Harry waited until the teller acknowledged him. "And what can Gringotts do for today Sir?"

"I would like to make an appointment with my account manager. I also have reason to believe that my mail is being intercepted, I would also like to apologize if it seemed like I was ignoring him."

"I see," the goblin said frowning, "your name Sir?"

"Harry Potter," he said and was glad to see that the goblin gave no outward sign of recognition.

Nodding his head the goblin pulled out a sheet of parchment and a black quill. "If I could have you sign this Mr. Potter. It is a document stating you are who you say you are." Nodding his head as he saw the unproven Harry Potter read the document before signing.

Wincing at the stinging in his hand Harry handed the items back and asked, "what was that?"

"That, Mr. Potter, is a what is known as a Blood Quill. They are highly regulated and are illegal to use for anything other than signing legal documents." Said the goblin as he placed the items in his desks. "Return here in two hours and I will have the time and date of your appointment."

"Of course sir, thank you. May I have your name so I can ask for you if I don't see you?"

"Just ask for Diamond Fang if you do not see me." With that Harry got in line for currency conversation and then off to lunch.

A/N: So I decided to make the Dursley's more human in this one. I plan to continue my other story but needed a small break. Reviews would be nice as would constructive criticism.


End file.
